<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Tired, Okay? by JocWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757754">I'm Tired, Okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocWrites/pseuds/JocWrites'>JocWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avain Haikyuu! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, They all have wings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternate universe - avian, but its none of the weird stuff, kagehina if you squint, like you can read it either way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocWrites/pseuds/JocWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama falls asleep while Hinata is grooming his wings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avain Haikyuu! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>oh YES</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Tired, Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the AU where everyone has wings so I wrote this. I'm not the best at writing fluff so I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama always enjoyed when the flock got together; it always soothed away the frustrations and stress the week had piled on his shoulders. He could almost feel them melt away, drip by drip, as the night went on. It was nice not having to worry about grades or volleyball or life for a few hours and just let the relaxed and happy scents of his flock wash over him. And he was content to just watch them interact with each other from his spot on the sofa.</p><p>From where the black piece of furniture was placed on the back wall, he was able to see everyone and everything in the room without having to move. The large room painted with all sorts of different colors was filled to the brim with blankets and pillows. So much so, that the floor was hardly seen beneath the mess of fluffy cloth.<br/>
There was very little furniture in the room, only a small counter and a large stainless-steel fridge in one of the corners near the door. On the opposite side of the room was where all their nests were. Large, extremely comfortable, and again, made entirely out of blankets. Each one echoed their occupant's designated or favorite color; most were just a mash of clashing colors, but he and Hinata’s mixed perfectly to create Kurasuno’s colors. It was as if it were meant to be.<br/>

Watching the flock go about their business with their usual partners was amusing. Sometimes, it took all his willpower to not burst out laughing. He remembered one  night when Noya brought shots to the get together and they started to play Never Have I Ever. So many dirty confessions and hilarious stories came to light that night and Kageyama was the only one sober enough to remember any of it. What a shame.</p><p>The setter thought he wouldn’t enjoy watching his team as much as he did if it weren’t for his enormous sofa. Without it, he would’ve had to shift his body every three minutes or crane his neck above a pair to see what the others were doing. That would've just been downright annoying.<br/>

Kageyama rustled his wings and yawned, his raven black feathers shivering against each other. As the night went on, the setter could feel his eyes drooping lower and lower. He’d been trying to keep awake, but the overwhelming scent of calm made it almost impossible to keep his eyes open. Hard as he might try, it was a frequent occurrence for him to wake up, in the nest he shared with Hinata, the next morning and wonder how he got there.<br/>

He appreciated the gesture of course, but he couldn’t help but feel irked that he was moved without his knowledge. Kageyama was thrown from his sleepy thoughts when Hinata called out to him, his own bright orange wings being groomed by Suga. “Kageyama! Come over here!”  </p><p>The setter debated telling the ball of energy that he wanted to stay on the couch where he was, but the look the unofficial flock mom gave him made him slide away from the cushions with a groan of annoyance. As he made his way to the corner Hinata, Suga, and Daichi were grooming each other, Kageyama felt like a dead man walking. He almost tripped on his own feathers as he maneuvered past a mountain of pillows Noya and Tanaka had constructed.  </p><p>The setter's wings were some of the largest in their flock, after Daichi and Asahi, for when they were folded in against his back, only the top of his head and bottoms of his feet were visible, and the raven feathers licked at his heels as he walked. Kageyama plopped on the pillow closest to Hinata with a huff. “What?” he said, voice laced with oncoming sleep. Hinata just flapped his wings once and Suga let out an indignant squawk as his wings were moved from his care, ruining the almost perfect way they were laid out in an instant.  </p><p>Hinata gestured for the setter to move in front of him. Kageyama grunted and moved to sit between the decoy’s outstretched legs. He blearily noticed Daichi and Suga leaving them. The silver winged man whispering in the others ear, and wings brushing against the captain’s navy-blue ones.<br/>
Hinata must have noticed how tired Kageyama was because he asked, shifting a little bit, “Have you been really stressed lately?” The setter didn’t answer right away, just sighed and let his wings relax against Hinata’s chest. He nearly melted when he felt him comb his fingers through his feathers. “Maybe,” he then added after a moment hesitation, “Dumbass.” </p><p>He felt Hinata let out a breath of laughter, the warm air brushed against the shell of his ear and move a few strands of hair out of place. Kageyama’s eyes dropped dangerously low, he was warm, content, and Hinata’s scent of wind, cut grass, and rain created a bubble of safety that the setter wasn’t able to find anywhere else.<br/>
It wasn’t until Hinata scratched at his scalp that he realized he somehow ended up laying on top of the hitter, cheek squished against his chest and wings splayed out on either side of him. They completely covered Hinata’s, as his wings matched his small stature, and he felt where warmth soaked into his wings from the other’s. The steady pressure where their wings met made the setter feel like he was Hinata’s blanket. Kageyama let his lips slide into a sleepy smile.<br/>
And just like that, Kageyama fell asleep while Hinata groomed his wings, effectively ignoring the rest of the flock’s chatter.  </p><p>---------------------- </p><p>“He’s not frowning and that concerns me.” </p><p>“Oh hush, he’s not always frowning.” </p><p>“Yeah, just always looks like he’s planning our demise.” </p><p>“Guys come on! I can’t feel my legs!” </p><p>Kageyama drifted from a dreamless oblivion to a half-asleep state. All he knew was that he was warm and comfortable, and he wouldn’t let anyone take those away from him. It had been a while since he’d slept so well. He groaned and nuzzled into whatever he was laying on. The voices above him halted. Only the sound of the air conditioner filled the room. Other than that, it was silent. The setter sighed in relief; he didn’t want to wake up, didn’t want to move away from the warmth.<br/>
“We could try and move him.” Somehow, Kageyama was able to identify the voice as Asahi. It was a few moments of whispering the setter couldn’t understand before he felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders and attempt to gently roll him over. He didn’t want to, so he growled and pressed further into the warmth, never once opening his eyes.  </p><p>The sound of laughter rose with a frustrated grown and died as it was accompanied by hushes and harsh whispering. He squeezed his eyes as a voice whispered in his ear, “Come on, Bakayama! I can’t feel my legs and my wings are cramping up.”  </p><p>Kageyama was too comfortable to process the words. He just snuggled in and cooed, a noise even he didn’t know was capable of making.<br/>
Following his coo, the voices above almost howled with laughter. It made Kageyama crack open the eye that wasn’t squished against his ‘pillow’.<br/>
What he found was Tanaka staring at him with searing intensity, almost as if he was trying to set his hair on fire with his eyes. The surprise of finding someone only inches away from his face made him scramble away, loose feathers falling to the floor as a startled yelp escaped his throat. He mourned the loss of the warmth he was leeching away. </p><p>The setter would’ve attacked Tanaka with every insult he could think of (you do not interrupt his sleep), but the entire team was looking at him with varying degrees of amusement. Noya had his lips pressed together in a thin line, shoulders shaking, and eyes shut in concentration.  </p><p>And Tsukishima.  </p><p>God damn him.  </p><p>Tsukishima held his hand over his mouth, concealing the smirk that grew every second that went by. Kageyama went red. And went redder when he realized he’d fallen asleep atop Hinata. His ‘pillow’ was wincing as the blood returned to his limbs, and a small, silent apology written in his face and he flexed his wings.<br/>
It was silent as Kageyama’s brain tried compute how much he’d embarrassed himself. It was Tsukishima who broke the silence, voice dripping with condescension, “So, how was your nap?”<br/>
Kageyama was too embarrassed to do anything other than bury his face in his hands and groan. </p><p>---------------------- </p><p>Throughout the next month, the team couldn’t get enough of teasing their setter about his coo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. This is going to be a series, so if you have any suggestions I am more than willing to write about it. Just no smut plz, ill write steamy make out sessions but no sword fights yeah?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>